


The Decision by Aprilmoon

by aprilmoon08



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilmoon08/pseuds/aprilmoon08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:  Sometimes we can make the wrong decision, and we have to accept the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decision by Aprilmoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotrangel17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/gifts).



Title: The Decision  
Author: Aprilmoon  
Part: 1/1  
Characters: Glorfindel/ Erestor, Thranduil/Glorfindel (implied), Lindir/Glorfindel (implied), Elrond/Legolas, Arwen.  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: none  
Timeline: 2nd Age  
Warning: none  
Beta: None  
Written for : LOTRANGEL17  
Summary: Sometimes we can make the wrong decision, and we have to accept the consequences.  
Authors Note: I own nothing. All the Elves belong to Tolkien, and I am not making any money on this. 

 

The large procession from Mirkwood had just made its way to Imladris, and everyone, that was anyone were in attendance to receive the large party. Elrond had been waiting for this day for the longest time. Ever since Celebrian had sailed the loneliness of his heart had grown tenfold. He really had thought that he was starting to fade, but knew he could not. His children, and his people, needed him. He just felt like he could not go on anymore, and when all had thought to be lost, an alternative had been suggested.  
There would be a union between Imladris and Mirkwood. The lady had suggested it herself, and since a union with Imladris and the Golden Wood was secure, there was only one place left to make a solid alliance, and that was Mirkwood. The alliance, itself, would unify the last of the Elvin realms together. Well, almost all of the realms. One was being lost to them in one way or another. Cirdan had secured Mithlond and Lindon, and so there was nothing to do with uniting those realms. They had been united in one way or another, and so did not need any type of arrangement made in order to secure their loyalty. Unfortunately, broken hearts did not always see it that way, and tended to hold onto past hurts much more easily than others. But this was not about a broken heart, or was it?  
Elrond stood on the front steps with his family and staff and as the procession near, horns were sounded for the impending arrival. Everyone had dressed in their best, watching in anticipation as the arrivals came closer and closer. Elrond had broken into a huge grin, as his second in command stood stone faced. This day might be a good for one, but not the other. Erestor just watched as the bane of his life grew closer and closer to them, and he wondered how long he was going to have to endure their presence. Well, he knew too well how long he would have to endure it, and for it would be r a very long time it would seem. Prince Legolas would be staying on permanently, as well as some of the others who were traveling with him.  
Erestor could see the tell tale signs of the golden blond hair in Legolas’s attendance, as well as the fame King Thranduil, and the bard Lindir. It made his stomach turn every time he saw the three of them together, and he was trying to figure out a way to be able to avoid them at all cost.  
Elrond had looked over at Erestor, and for a moment took into account his friends past. He had realized that this was very hard for him, and since Legolas was going to be living here now, this meant that Glorfindel and Lindir would be residing here as well. He realized that maybe he was sacrificing one pain or another, but knew that there was yet battles that needed to be won, before the elves could leave Middle Earth. As the procession grew nearer, he wanted to be reassured that nothing would jeopardize this union. He wanted to be sure that Erestor would not do anything stupid, and that all will be alright. As he turned and gazed at his Chief Advisor, he realized that for a moment he thought he saw a moment of his friend’s raw pain. Maybe it was the affection he still had for the Balrog Slayer, or maybe it was regret of what he had lost. And like a moment in time the look was gone, and in place the stone face expression Erestor always wore when dealing with unpleasant things.  
The party was still a ways off, so Elrond took the time to address it. No matter how little time they had, he wanted to try and say something that might make it better, and all the worthwhile. But before he could say anything, it was Erestor assuring him of his fealty to Elrond, and his people.  
“Does not worry I will not do anything that would jeopardize this for you. I make sure that nothing will happen, and I will keep my distance. This is what I will promise you. Everything is perfect and Thranduil will be made assured, that he is leaving his son and favorite fuck toy in the best capable hands. “  
Elrond took a deep breath, and just nodded. He looked once more at Erestor before turning back around to await the party. He waited for a moment before responding to Erestor’s words.  
“Well, when you say it like that, it makes me feel so much better. I am so glad that you understand the situation so well.”  
Erestor understood the tone better than anyone. He knew right away that Elrond was not amused at him at the moment, but rarely were a lot of people. It was part of the essence that was Erestor, and most just left him to be. There was more than one reason why Erestor was the way he was, but he choose not to think about it. There was nothing more annoying than complaining about things you could not change, so Erestor tended to keep to himself. It was alright, but there were times he was lonely.  
Erestor was about to apologize, but his bane was getting closer and closer, and then the bile started to rise all that much more.  
Erestor looked at Elrond from his peripheral vision, and then another retort just seemed to pop out without warning.  
“You know I haven’t seen the front of Thranduil in such a long time. He is actually looks good. The last time I saw him was at the Last Alliance. He looks so different from the last time. Then again, all I remember seeing is his backside running away. “  
“Erestor.”  
“Actually when you think about it, we really didn’t see anything. If I remember correctly he left before anyone was up, with half of the supplies, and leaving their wounded behind.”  
Elrond sucked in his breath in the way he did when he was about to start getting angry. This was stage one.  
“Erestor.”  
“Oh yes, and let us not forget, that he took some of our warriors as well. If I remember quite well, there was one in particular. Oh, what was his name?  
It started with a G or something or other. What was it?”  
“Erestor.”  
“Ohh… what could it be. Oh, I remember. It was Glorfindel. If I remember correctly I do believe we were supposed to get married. “  
Elrond took a deep breath, while closing his eyes. All he could think of was, that they were getting closer, and the closer they got the more he feared they would hear Erestor.  
“Erestor. I know I am lord here, but I ask you to stop this for the good of us all. I know what happened. I was there. No one knows better than what you lost that day. Your father…..”  
Erestor turned his head away to hide away some of the pain that suddenly ascended upon him. He didn’t want to think about it.  
“Please don’t. I promise I will say no more. I just thought that he was so much more honorable than his actions. I just thought I meant something to him, and I was wrong. I was so very wrong.”  
Elrond could do nothing but sympathize with his friend. He wanted to say something wonderful and meaningful, but the words had escaped him.  
The procession was getting closer, and as they came closer Elrond knew that he did not have time to give his full attention to the matter at hand.  
“It is alright Elrond. I do not want to do anything to spoil your happy day. I promise not to bring it up to your new husband, and his backstabbing, obnoxious, rude, overbearing, self-absorbed, egotistical, megalomaniac jerk of a king. I mean his ego is so big, that I am surprised it can fit in Mirkwood.”  
All Elrond could do was shake his head, and offer a silent prayer to Valar. He was pretty sure they were mocking him, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
“And we were doing so well. I thought you were going to say something nice about King Thranduil.”  
Erestor just turned slightly towards Elrond. He tilted his head in a way that made him look even more beautiful than he already was, and under thick lashes looked at Elrond with a look that made your heart just melt. And as the sun just hit his face just right making accentuating his high cheekbones, he whispered words of encouragement.  
“I hear his son is a great warrior. He obviously didn’t learn that from his father.”  
“You’re going to be the death of me, and not the twins.”  
“Oh good, then you and Lord Glorfindel will have something in common.”  
“Erestor!”  
It had come out louder than intended, and unfortunately the approaching party heard Elrond scream his name. Legolas raised his eyebrows just like Thranduil did, when people did something he didn’t like. He turned his gaze towards Erestor, and just looked him up and down. He was assessing Erestor from head to toe, and then back again. And when his eyes came back to Erestor, he could not believe what he was seeing. Erestor looked him up and down, and when his eyes met up with Legolas, he just looked away.  
Legolas could not believe what had just happened. He, Price Legolas Thranduilian, had just been scoffed at by a Chief Advisor. All he could was smile as Erestor just looked at him with a blank stare. All he could think of was this was going to be very interesting situation. In front of him was his future husband, and behind him was Lord Erestor’s ex betrothed with his father. He realized that the next few days were going to be very interesting, and he suddenly felt a headache coming on.  
Elrond just gave Erestor a most disapproving look. He realized that it had no affect on Erestor, so he just decided to let it go. He knew Thranduil would not, but they were not in Thranduil’s realm. It was going to be a very long day indeed. He just wanted to get through the next few days. He decided to let this go, for now and just focus.  
Elrond took a deep breath, and stepped forward. He was going to make this day better even if someone had to die. He looked up to the sky, and offered a silent prayer to the Valar.  
“Hello and welcome to Imladris. I do hope you had a safe journey.”  
Elrond was doing his best to appear cool and collected, but he seemed to feel they knew he was anything but cool and collected. Unlike Erestor, he tended to look a bit more flustered. Then again next to Erestor, everyone seems to look more flustered. Elrond scanned the group of travelers, and he could see Thranduil looking as if he had eaten a rather sour apple. When he looked upon Lord Glorfindel, he realized he was watching Erestor in an intensity he hadn’t seen in many a year.  
“Please dismount and come inside for some refreshment. The stable hands will take your mounts for you, and the cooks have made a good made a lovely feast for you. Lord Erestor and my staff will guide you to your rooms, so that you may freshen up before dinner.”  
Thranduil dismounted and walked over to Elrond. They clasped their forearms together in the greeting of the warrior. As he did he looked at Erestor with a look of contempt, and Erestor gave the same look back to him. The two were well aware of the other’s hatred of the other, but said nothing.  
“Thank you Elrond. You and your people are kind to us, and I thank you for your hospitality. As part of the contract we agree to exchange back each other’s warriors. The amount of knowledge we have each gained will help in making sure our next stand against the dark forces is the last. Lord Glorfindel is most eager to rejoin your household. I am under the impression that there was something here he was coming back to I believe. He is all healed up now. You were right when you said that he needed time to heal. He would never have been a good mate for anyone.”  
The last jab was towards Erestor, and they all knew it. The calm, collected looking counselor suddenly had a look of shock and utter anger. The king could see that he had hit a never, and a good one at that. He wondered what Elrond was going to do about the situation with Erestor now that the counselor knew he had been duped. 

“Lord Glorfindel was quite the companion. He was a constant companion too many, and quite entertaining.”  
Erestor’s head jerked towards Elrond’s direction. He could not believe what he was hearing. All this time he was under the impression that Glorfindel had left him for Thranduil.  
Elrond let out a deep breath, and just closed his eyes in preparation for the explosion that was about to happen, and he didn’t have to wait long. Thranduil was enjoying toying with Erestor, and everyone could see that. Glorfindel had dismounted and started making his way towards Erestor when all hell broke loose.  
Erestor had turned fully to Elrond, and was facing him straight on. He was not about to let this go, and continue to be made a fool of.  
“How could you have done this to me? You made me think he went willingly into the arms of another. You said he left me.”  
Erestor, Glorfindel was still damaged. He would not have been able to be the person you would have wanted him to be. Thranduil has special ways of coping with that type of need. Glorfindel needed what Thranduil had to offer, and I felt it was in everyone’s best interest at the time. “  
Thranduil stepped closer to Erestor and did the one thing he shouldn’t have. He put his hands on Erestor’s shoulders to try and talk some sense into him, but it only ended up aggravating Erestor even more. He pushed the Kings hands off of him, and without even thinking about it, went to strike Thranduil.  
Thranduil had anticipated this, and as Erestor through the first punch, he ducked and Erestor ended up hitting Legolas. Seeing what he had done Thranduil went to return the favor, and ended up hitting Elrond. From there it was a full out brawl.  
Everyone was in a full out fist fight, and there seemed to be no end. Glorfindel had made his way over to Erestor, and was trying desperately to get the fighting to end. This, however, was a mistake. Erestor had found a lovely, thick piece of wood, in which he had clubbed Glorfindel with. The Balrog Slayer went down like a rock. Glorfindel was able to get up in time to see Thranduil strike Erestor in the face. What he saw next amazed him.  
Erestor had managed to miss most of the impact of the blow, and before Thranduil realized it, he was meeting the ground in a most unceremoniously way. Glorfindel tried to get a hold of Erestor, but that was not so easily done as desired. Erestor had hooked his arm around Glorfindel’s next, and was punching him continuously in the face. He had realized Erestor deserved to get a few hits in for the deceit, but he wasn’t going to just let him throttle him to a bloody mess. He let Erestor hit him three more times, and then it was on.  
The two seem to fight like enemies locked into a heated battle. One moment Erestor had the upper hand, then another it was Glorfindel. The carried on for some minutes, before it seemed like everything just stopped. He was in a mid throw, when his hand hit an invisible wall. Everyone was in the same position. It was like they were all just frozen in one position. It didn’t take him long for him to look and see the beautiful daughter of Elrond, Arwen, standing on the front step’s, with her hand maidens. Their arms were stretched out, and they were chanting. And just as soon as it began it had ended, and he knew what was going to happen next. Everyone looked up to see a large amount of water hovering over them.  
“This isn’t going to be good,” Glorfindel thought.  
As soon they were released from their invisible hold, he grabbed Erestor and pulled him into his arms to shelter him from some of the impact. No sooner had he pulled the advisor into his arms for shelter, then the water fell drenching all of them.  
Elrond turned to his daughter with the intension of scolding her, but she had beaten him to it.  
“You were all acting like children. Someone had to do something before it got out of hand. “  
She could see that Thranduil was about to say something he might regret, so she had decided to cut him off at the pass.  
“King Thranduil you will take heed and just remember this is my home you’re in, not vice versa. I am mistress of this home whether or not Prince Legolas is married to my father or not. You should remember that.”  
Elrond was about to say something when Arwen had beaten that to him as well.  
“I am sure that there is a lot to discuss in the next few days. The stable hands will take your horses, and the staff will take you to your rooms to clean up, and get into some clean clothes. I am sure my father and Erestor have much to discuss, along with Lord Glorfindel.”  
Everyone had gone their separate ways, and as Glorfindel had released Erestor he had whispered something in his ear. Erestor stayed in his arms for but a moment longer than he should have, but it was something.  
As Erestor was leaving he was about to say something to Arwen, when she raised his eyebrow giving him a gently warning. He hesitated for but a second, and looked between Arwen and her father. He turned back to look at the water drenched Balrog Slayer, and then turned back towards the house to go to his rooms.  
“You shouldn’t say anything father. You have told me many a time that I should weight the options before me very well, before making a decision. You know, as well as I do, that this probably was not your best decision. I understand it, but others might not. They will love each other in time, but you better be prepared for Erestor to lash out. He is proud like you.  
He took a deep breath and began to choose his words carefully.  
“You are wise like your mother. I wish she were here now.”  
“She is always with you. She is in your heart, like you are in hers.”  
“Did I do the right thing?”  
“They will love each other again one day. Erestor just needs to get past his hurt pride, and he will forgive you one day. That is if he hasn’t killed you, and Lord Glorfindel.”  
“You don’t think he would harm you?”  
“No. He adores me. I am his favorite. You might want him to taste the wine and the food first from now on. “  
She winked at her father, and went back into the house. He knew she was right, and that one day Erestor and Glorfindel would be one again. And as he was making his way back to the house he saw Legolas waiting for him. He took his young lovers hand, and they went inside together.  
After the blow up in the courtyard had ended everyone had left to clean up. The day had seemed to go from bad to worse, there were hopes that maybe the evening would get better. But as far as most were concerned, it was only going to get better. The tension in the air seemed to speak volumes of the impending doom coming, and if today was any indication then it was going to be really good.  
The guest had been shown to their rooms, while the residents went to theirs leaving trails of water to indicate their destination. Maids were quickly running about trying to clean up the water, so that water marks didn’t stain the floor, or worse, have someone slip and hurt themselves. But not all the guest had gone to their rooms. It seemed that someone was trailing a specific Chief Advisor.  
Erestor had left the courtyard in a rather foul mood. Not only had he found out that he had been betrayed by an old friend, but he realized the person he had been in love with had abandoned him. Then that backstabbing, egotistical Thranduil had rubbed it in his face. Erestor had to stand there and take the humiliation. Then to find out that not only his lord had known, but also his father had given his blessing on the matter. He closed his eyes in a failed attempt to stop the tears from coming, but he was too late. They had had a mind of their own, and all the years of being pent up had come to an end. For all the times he had managed to stop them from spilling, it only had led to inevitable dam breaking and spilling over one day.  
Unfortunately for Erestor the day had come, and there was nothing he could do in the matter. The only consolation was that he was covered in so much water no one really noticed he was crying. Only when he got to his corridor is when the pain came bursting out in full force. He was lucky that no one was around to see his fall from grace. Well, almost no one was there to see him, for there was still someone lurking about watching the counselor.  
The silent watcher had been able to keep a safe distance from Erestor, since there had been so many in the halls. Not to mention that Erestor was wearing black. He stood out like a dark rose among so many bright flowers. The lurker kept a good distance, and as Erestor entered various halls, so did he.  
As each hall was entered, less and less people were present to hide amongst. The halls Erestor was going down were also starting to become the private quarters of the higher counselors, and Elrond’s family. There would become a time in which his presence in the more secluded part of the house would be questioned, but they had not so far. He wondered if it was because the Captain of Guard was also blond, and they had mistaken him for the Captain. Whatever the reason, he was glad that he had not been question as of yet. He was not sure what he would say if it came to that.  
He had kept a steady distance behind Erestor at all times. The direction they were going started to have fewer and fewer elves, and when they turned down the last one, they were the only one’s there. He was trying to be as silent as possible, but then one misstep and he would be found out. He proceeded with caution towards his destination, and as he drew closer Erestor stopped abruptly.  
Erestor had been making his way towards his chambers at a very quick pace. His demeanor told all that tried to approach him not to say anything, or ask a single question. He knew that as he passed various people, they were turning around to see what was going on with the Chief Advisor. Little did he realize that it was not him they were looking at, but the person following him at the moment. He was practically racing to his chambers, and as he turned down the corridor, towards his chambers, he heard something from behind him. He did not want to turn around, but if that egotistical Thranduil wanted another fight he was going to get it. He turned abruptly to face his advisory, but then it was not the person who he thought it was going to be.  
It was Glorfindel.  
The two just stood there staring at each other for a moment, then like a spooked deer Erestor turned and ran. He was not going to put up with this. He was not going to talk with the person who had thrown him away so long ago. He could hear Glorfindel running behind him, and when he thought he had reached the safety of his rooms, Glorfindel was right behind him pushing the both of them into Erestor’s room. He pushed Erestor further into the room, and then turned to make quick work of the door. He wanted the two to be alone, so they could talk. But by the way Erestor was looking at him; he realized he was in for a fight.  
Erestor had turned around to say something, but he just didn’t have it in him. He just stood there for a moment, then turned around and began undressing. He was getting cold, and didn’t feel like staying in wet cloths all day. This day just seemed too long.  
Erestor walked into his bathroom. He was only there a moment, and when he returned he was carrying two towels. He threw one to Glorfindel, and put the other one down on his bed. He began peeling off his wet clothing, and throwing it is a large wet pile. He had just pulled off his leggings when he heard some shuffling behind him. He didn’t want to turn around, but his curiosity started to get the better of him. He bent over to wrap his hair up , and when he came back up Glorfindel was standing there in all of his glory.  
Erestor stood there with no emotion on his face. He just stared at the Balrog Slayer, and when he did nothing Glorfindel moved closer. Erestor just stood there, and when he did not move Glorfindel kept moving closer until he stood right behind him.  
“We barely knew each other when that betrothal was drawn up. You were still so young and innocent, and I just couldn’t take your innocence like that. I was still so damaged. I couldn’t put you through what I was going through.”  
“So you just left. No word about where you were going, or why. You just left, and you left with that bastard. He always enjoyed rubbing my nose in the fact that he took you from me.”  
“Did you love me? Did you really truly love me?”  
“I don’t know. I really don’t know. I knew I felt something inside, and then you were just gone.”  
Erestor moved out of Glorfindel’s embrace. The thought of being so close yet so far unnerved him. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a worn carved box. It had seen some years, and when Erestor pulled it out of the desk Glorfindel could see how he cradled it close to his body. He watched as Erestor opened it, and then pulled out a thick pack of letters.  
“He sent these to me over the years. It was like he was mocking me. He lost someone he loved, and he made sure that I knew I had lost someone as well. He loved him so much, and when he died he just seemed to become no one wanted to be around. He turned just turned cold, and for a time he got better, but then things just went back to the way things were. “  
“He had just lost his father Erestor. He felt he had lost everything, and he had a kingdom to run.”  
“So you went with him? Was it because you had something in common? He needed to find something to control, and you needed to be controlled? “  
“It wasn’t like that. I just needed to be away from it all. Thranduil made me realize what I was missing, and what I needed. I wanted to come back to you, and try again. You once told me everyone deserves a second chance. Can I not have one?”  
Erestor shut his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. He realized that if he didn’t forgive Glorfindel, it would hold him prisoner to the end of his days. He had realized that he could not keeping holding onto past hurts, and wishing nothing had ever gone wrong.  
“I know you cannot forgive Thranduil, but maybe in time you could.”  
“It is not Thranduil that needs forgiving. It was Elrond that had the letters sent. He was in love with my father, and my father was in love with him. He was also courtingThranduil at the time, and my father found out. He found out because I told him, and when Elrond had found out who let out his little secret, he told me that I would regret it. It took some time, but I realized that it was Elrond and Thranduil that were the one’s making my life miserable. I knew that they had encouraged you to leave, and when he did I made sure he paid as well.”  
“What did you do Erestor?”  
“Nothing. I did nothing, and that was all I needed. “  
Glorfindel pulled Erestor into his arms and just held him. All he wanted to do was hold him, and hope that he would be able to hold Erestor forever.

~~~~~~~ Many months later~~~~~~~~~  
Time had come and gone, and as it passed through the many lives of the inhabitants of middle earth, it change all that let it.  
Erestor had eventually let all the past hurts go, and let love come back into his heart. He had finally let Glorfindel back into his heart, then his arms, and finally his bed. When they had bonded Erestor made sure that there was nothing that could ever break the bond.  
When the time came for the elves to leave middle earth, or to become part of her forever Erestor and Glorfindel made their way to Aman, and lived their days there forever. Stepping onto the blessed land had completely cleared Erestor of all the pain and heartache he had once endured.

i


End file.
